Payback
by SuperTSTAR
Summary: Written for a contest. Only a bit of humor, but its still there. Slash! READ IT!


WOAH NOW, HOLD THE PHONE! I'm actually uploading something? Well, yeah. I don't own MK or any of the characters from it. I do however, own Valor and Valdorin.

* * *

Scorpion sighed as he swiftly darted through the forest. Once his body had been returned by the Elder Gods, Scorpion had hazarded another request. A son. The Gods debated it for quite a while before agreeing. The fact that they had agreed surprised the ninja. To create a being supernaturally required quite a bit of 'dark' magic. Nonetheless, the Elder Gods created a baby boy from his father's blood and dark magic. Of course there was a price to pay, the Gods never did anything for free. They decided to seal the three 'dark' Kamidogu (Outworld, Chaosrealm, and Netherrealm) into the boy's heart. He was named Valor. That was 4 years ago; Valor was now an energetic and mischievous kid. And he was also the reason Scorpion was searching the forest so frantically.

Occasionally Valor seemed to think a nice game of Hide/Terrorize and Seek/Not be found for hours would cheer his father right up. On the contrary it was quite troublesome and frequently was the source of widespread pandemonium, such as the case of Flaming Petting Zoo, Bo' Rai Cho's missing alcohol, and Kitana's missing…well, we will just leave to your imagination. Scorpion could only hope, as he reached the edge of the forest, that his son had returned home. He turned and headed back in that direction.

Scorpion stopped on the edge of his clan's territory. Over the last 4 years their numbers had grown considerably and now they were roughly the size of the Lin Kuei. He was glad to see a new generation of Shirai Ryu emerging, children ran to and fro, probably hiding from their parents or playing with siblings. They waved, bowed, or called to him as he passed. He was well known, being the clan Leader. He walked up the steps into his own home and entered through the front door.

"Is this, by any chance, yours?" Asked a familiar voice from a corner of the room. Scorpion had nearly thrown a kunai out of instinct. He knew damn well who that voice belonged to.

"Sub-Zero…" He said almost stiffly. He wasn't quite happy to see that the number one rival had managed to enter the grounds AND his house without trouble. It was the sight of his struggling son under Sub-Zero's arm that drew him out of his thoughts.

"Didn't Raiden and Kung Lao have a child recently? The Gods must be in a giving mood lately…" The Lin Kuei mused.

"Last week. Named Valdorin. Now what are you doing with mine?" Scorpion asked coldly. Sub-Zero raised his eyebrows and released Valor.

"I was simply returning him to you. Caught him trying to make off with my helmet." The older of them replied then added with an almost fond tone, "He looks just like you."

Scorpion wasn't sure what to make of the conversation. It didn't seem like the older man meant any harm. Instead of attacking the Lin Kuei, Scorpion glared at his son. "What were you doing? Trying to make off with people's things." He scolded the young boy, who scowled. Sub-Zero watched in amusement as Scorpion continued to lecture his son. It was cute, really. Such a strong, sexy, delicious,…warrior…nice ass…hmmmmm. Sub-Zero's train of thought had definitely…derailed.

Thankfully he was getting used to having these feelings about the Shirai Ryu ninja. He couldn't remember when they had started, but they had definitely escalated into something nearly tangible (they certainly _were_ tangible down below) in the air whenever Scorpion was mentioned. It shouldn't have been surprising, the younger ninja was gorgeous with white eyes that clashed with his tanned flesh, silky black hair, and taut muscles. _I bet he's tight…_Sub-Zero thought, willing himself not to drool at the thought. Certain body parts were not so easily deterred, though, and soon he found himself with his trousers considerably tighter.

Scorpion sent his son off to his own devices. He sighed and looked back to Sub-Zero, brushing some hair from his face as he did. "Would you…like something to drink? Stay for dinner?" He took a breath as though trying to convince himself that he wasn't getting soft, but was just being hospitable in return of a favor. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble. He can be a little hellion sometimes…and I owe you…for returning him. To me." He struggled, a faint blush on his cheeks. Damn, this was awkward.

"You…can pay me back. Right. Now." Sub-Zero said, crossing the room almost predatorily. Scorpion narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked suspiciously, but as the ice master stopped not even a centimeter from him reality hit. "Oh…you…you mean…" Scorpion faltered. He had NOT been expecting this to happen. Sure his dreams had occasionally turned to the older man. Okay, they frequently turned to him. He felt a hand press against the crotch of his baggy black uniform pants. Well they aren't loose anymore, Scorpion realized with a flush of his face.

"Mmmm…you're hard." He barely heard Sub-Zero say against the curve of his ear. Unlike his own body which radiated heat, Sub-Zero's was cool to touch and when those cool lips brushed his warm ear it sent chills down his body. Large cool hands soon found their way to the edge of his black sleeveless shirt and were tugging at it. He didn't resist and let it be pulled over his head before being tossed carelessly to the floor.

"You know…you haven't even kissed me yet. And you're already taking my clothes off." Scorpion pointed out, though he was enjoying the feeling of those hands on his sides. Sub-Zero laughed and cupped the younger ninja's face in his hands. He gently brought their lips together in what could only be a simple and chaste kiss.

"There…how was that?" He said as they parted, pulling at the end of the tight braid that the ninja kept his hair in before he began to undo it.

"It was…unusually gentle. But good." Scorpion said, letting his forehead rest against the ice master's shoulder as his braid was undone. He enjoyed the feeling of fingers running through his freed hair. Sub-Zero finished undoing the braid and scooped the younger man up into his arms. "Where is your room?" He asked, starting down the hallway. Scorpion lifted his head and looked around.

"End of the hall." He said, burying his face into Sub-Zero's neck. He almost felt that things were going far too fast for his liking, but he wasn't about to waste what could be his only opportunity to be with the ice master. Sub-Zero pushed the door open to Scorpion's room and closed it behind him. He knelt on the bed and lay the younger man's body down gently. The Lin Kuei looked over his body, greedily taking it in. Scorpion squirmed beneath his gaze. "What's so interesting?" He mumbled.

"You're…unbelievable." Sub-Zero said honestly. He slid out of his shirt and lay down on the bed beside of Scorpion. "You know…I never thought…I'd get this far. I can…stop if you want." The older ninja said. Scorpion shook his head.

"I owe you." He replied simply, stretching his powerful yet limber body. Sub-Zero frowned at this comment. "I don't want you to feel obligated to do this. I honestly didn't think you would…ah…let me." He said. Scorpion shook his head again. "I don't feel obligated…" He said.

Sub-Zero considered asking why the Shirai Ryu was letting him do this but decided against it. For now at least. He leaned over and licked at the curve of Scorpion's neck. The younger man shivered at the feeling of the contrasting cold lips and warm tongue that were assaulting his sensitive flesh. He inhaled sharply as Sub-Zero suckled roughly on the patch of skin. The ice master smiled inwardly. That would definitely leave a mark.

Scorpion hissed as the spot was blown on with cold breath. Sub-Zero swung his leg over the young ninja's hips and sat back on his knees. Scorpion looked up at him, taking in every detail. His hair was short and icy grayed. Bright, glacier blue eyes drew attention to his defined face which bore a scar that did not diminish his appeal. Broad shoulders and strong arms, pecs and well defined abs were all displayed to him in the form of the man on top of him. He suddenly realized how much smaller he was compared to Sub-Zero, though his muscular attributes were the same on a smaller scale. And he was okay with that. He wanted this man to dominate him.

The Lin Kuei looked down at him with lust filled eyes. He wanted to have the smaller ninja, but his considerate nature prevented him from acting on impulse alone. "Will you let me take you?" He asked, running his fingertips along Scorpion's jaw and feeling a bit of stubble growing there. The white-eyed ninja didn't seem to absorb the question at first. He just lay there, looking thoughtful. "Why should I?" He asked suddenly. Sub-Zero's jaw dropped. "What?!? You said that you owed me!" He stammered, practically flailing his arms. Scorpion laughed. Like a maniac. He laughed until tears came to his eyes and only then did his laughter die down to titters. Sub-Zero had stopped ranting and looked down at him with an almost disturbed look. "Are you okay?" He asked slowly. "We're wearing way too much if you want anything to work." Scorpion said with a sigh and a purposeful smirk.

Clothes were literally torn from their bodies by strong cold hands and hot flesh met cold. Scorpion almost cried out as Sub-Zero's cool manhood brushed against his belly. Sub-Zero on the other hand, wanted to feel as much of the heated body beneath him. _God, he must feel boiling inside._ Sub-Zero thought, making his cock go rigid at the idea of being inside of Scorpion. Luckily for him it seemed that Scorpion wasn't put off by his cold skin. His swollen manhood was dangerously close to brushing the underside of his own.

Scorpion rolled his head back. "Touch me." He purred in a needing tone. The Lin Kuei didn't hesitate to obey, but in a manor that surprised the younger man. He slid one of his hands around both of their shafts, pressing the tender flesh together. "Ahn!" Scorpion did cry out that time. His senses felt like they were overloaded. And then the ice master began to move his hand in what seemed to be an agonizingly slow pace up and down their lengths. He smeared the pre-cum around the tip of Scorpion's cock with his thumb.

"Ah…please stop. I don't…want to finish this way." Scorpion managed to pant lustily. Sub-Zero understood and relinquished his grip on their aching lengths. "Do you have any lubrication?" He asked looking around the room. Scorpion motioned to his dresser. "Top drawer." He said. Sub-Zero got up and opened the drawer. He pulled out a bottle. "The other one, please?" Scorpion asked with a slight blush. Sub-Zero raised his eyebrows and grabbed the different bottle and came back to the bed. "What is so special about this one?" He asked. "Self-Warming…'cause you're cold." Scorpion explained. The older man smiled wryly. Fair enough.

He spread some of it onto his fingers and spread Scorpion's thighs with his other hand. He lifted one over his shoulder and gently pressed his fingers against the tight entrance. The muscles yielded and he pressed them in up to the knuckle. Sub-Zero scissored his fingers inside of the warm body and removed them, wanting to enter him as soon as possible. He spread some of the lube onto his aching length and positioned it against the inviting pucker. "Can I –" "FUCK YES!" He pushed in.

The tightness and heat almost overwhelmed him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he settled in to the hilt. Scorpion writhed as he felt the invading organ. It was cold and invasive but he was loving it because it was part of the powerful body above him. He was nearly doubled in two as Sub-Zero pressed into him hard and fast, shifting his body for leverage. The ice master's blue eyes took in the other's appearance while their bodies met in an erotic ritualistic dance that was being pulled from the most primal parts of their minds. The tanned ninja's long black hair was splayed out on the pillows and sheets, framing his flushed face. His lips were parted and his eyes half lidded. "Mmm…you're so good. Inside of me." He mewled sensually and it seemed that Sub-Zero's cock flexed rigid in response, brushing hard against his sensitive spot.

Sub-Zero leaned down and pressed their mouths together, tongues meeting and teeth clacking. He could tell that the younger ninja was close to his peak and he sped up his thrusts, hammering his prostate with every move. Scorpion barely gasped as his balls pulled tight, his orgasm washed over him suddenly and thick ropes of cum spattered Sub-Zero's stomach. The hot fluid felt searing on his cold flesh and he was pulled over the edge, coming hard into Scorpion's body. He rode it out and managed to pull out, falling beside of the younger man instead of on him.

Scorpion shifted so that he could look at Sub-Zero. The older man had his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his lips. "You know, I think I'll take you up on your offer. Dinner sounds great right now. And uh…some clothes." He said, motioning vaguely to the torn clothing on the floor. Scorpion just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Tell your son that he's a welcome guest of the Lin Kuei any time he wants." Sub-Zero added thoughtfully.

* * *

END 


End file.
